tenchifandomcom-20200214-history
Kiriko Masaki
Kiriko Masaki, currently known as Kiriko Masaki Jurai, is a main character in the official'' Tenchi Muyo!'' spinoff, Tenchi Muyo! GXP: Galaxy Police Transporter. 'Background' Kiriko Masaki is a childhood friend of main protagonist Seina Yamada, and would often be tending to the many injuries that Seina would suffer from his bad luck. She cares for Seina deeply and would fight to protect him from further harm. Even her younger brother Kai would help out Seina in repairing (or otherwise constructing from new) the bicycles that would be wrecked because of Seina’s bad luck. What was not known about Kiriko was that she actually has blood ties to the Royal Family of the planet Jurai...a small tie, but it exists. Even Kai was unaware of their connection and wouldn’t find out until Kiriko’s wedding. Kiriko is a distant descendant of Katsuhito Masaki, Tenchi's grandfather and the Prince of Jurai, originally named Yosho. She is from a branch of the Masaki family that descended from Yosho and his wife Kasumi. After graduating from school, Kiriko went into the GP Academy, becoming an officer. She would only return to visit her family once every few months. From comments made, Kiriko had a very distinguished career. It once being said that by a GXP captain, and former mentor of hers, that if she wanted to, she could be a captain of a ship herself. She would merely need to make the request. For a time because of her familial status, Kiriko was one of the ladies-in-waiting of Seto Kamiki Jurai, the infamous "Devil Princess of Jurai." That connection helped Kiriko to gain a position with the Galaxy Police's immigration department, where she worked when she wasn’t on Earth. 'Relationship with Seina' Kiriko is deeply in love with Seina, though she wouldn't admit it early in the series. Having grown up with Seina, she tried to convince everyone (including herself) that she loved him like a brother, though this was not true. She met Seina through her brother Kai, who befriended Seina when the two first went to school. Kai's Jurain ancestry was suggested as helping them deal with Seina's bad luck. Being older, Kiriko would look after her brother and Seina. Even taking baths with them (a common practice in Japan, to make sure the younger children wouldn't hurt themselves in the bath.) A major turning point in their relationship seemed to be when, at some point, Seina's parents met Kiriko and Kai's, and his mother broke down about the fact that she was so happy that Seina actually had friends whom his bad luck had not driven away. It then became Kiriko's mission to help and protect Seina. In the light novels, it is revealed that, while Kiriko does deeply care for Seina, she eventually left Earth in part to escape his bad luck, something which she felt deeply ashamed about. It was while Kiriko was working in the G.P.'s immigration department when she found out that Seina had enrolled in the Galaxy Police. Immediately, she pleaded to the boy to return to Earth, without success. Soon afterward, she was assigned to the G.P. Academy, along with 2nd class Detective Amane Kaunaq, who is responsible for bringing Seina into space. During Seina's training, she had moved into Amane's house at the Academy along with Erma, although it was more to keep an eye on Amane and keep her from making a move on Seina. It was later on in the series that Kiriko began to feel inadequate compared to the other women in Seina's life – Amane, noble space pirate Ryoko Balta, and more recently, high priestess Neju Na Melmas. It was after an experiment using Seto's ship Mikagami that her life would be changed. In a ceremony witnessed by Seto's husband Utsutsumi and Juraian Emperor Azusa, Kiriko was bonded to a second-generation Royal Tree, thus giving her the name Kiriko Masaki Jurai. The tree's name is Mizuki, and now aids the cabbit Fuku in powering the Kamidake II, the ship she commands with Seina and Amane. Like Amane, Ryoko, and Neju, Kiriko was overjoyed to be engaged to wed Seina in a political marriage. However, before the ceremony could begin, Seto's ladies-in-waiting, who were actually agents of the Renza Federation seeking to use Seina's abilities to rid their home from marauding pirates, kidnapped Seina into their small ship, and began to do sexual things to him in a public broadcast to ensure their non-Galactic Union organization's survival. As a result, the four are apparently included into the marriage, or at least the crew of the Kamidake II. It is mentioned that because of the interruption, the wedding wasn't completed, so the groups are not (as of yet) officially married. 'GP Training' As a G.P. officer, Kiriko has access to much of the G.P.'s standard complement of weapons and training in their use, as well as her Jurai strength. In one episode, she demonstrated the use of one of these – a bodysuit that featured cloaking technology, which enabled her to attack with complete surprise. Also in the heat of battle, Kiriko tends to concentrate solely on battle and not on the environment around her – which was why when she approached Tarant Shank – covered in the blood of her previous opponents - she became surprised to find that Seina had seen her. Trivia * The official GXP novels suggest Kai and Kiriko are half-siblings, with different fathers * Kiriko and her mother were at the funeral for Tenchi's mother, Kiyone, though only half of Tsukiko's face was shown. 'Gallery' Kirikomasakiyall.jpg|Kiriko in her official capacity Kirikojurai.jpg|Kiriko during her tree bonding. GXPwedding.jpg|Kiriko and the other girls before their wedding to Seina. 00.jpg|Kiriko as she's getting ready to bathe with Seina. Screen Shot 2016-12-26 at 12.48.04 pm.png Kiriko.jpg XP13P.jpg VLC_media_player.jpg Kiriko Masaki (3).jpg Kiriko Masaki (2).jpg EYGXP10a.jpg 010.png|Kiriko's Intimidating Look 10GXP31P.jpg Kiriko Masaki (5).JPG Kiriko Masaki (13).jpg z (1).jpg Seina&Kiriko.png|Kiriko Saves Seina From Falling !24.jpg !720.jpg 20GXP47P.jpg Img004.png|kiriko seemingly pregnant with sena's son in Masaki Kajishima Tenchi Muyo -if- Doujinshi|link=http://tenchiforum.com/viewtopic.php?f=20&t=1149 img006.png|Kiriko seemingly holding her and sena's son in Masaki Kajishima Tenchi Muyo -if- Doujinshi|link=http://tenchiforum.com/viewtopic.php?f=20&t=1149 Category:Characters Category:Tenchi Muyo! GXP Category:Tenchi Muyo! characters Category:Females Category:Masaki family